Your Guardian Angel
by Danish-Girl-Helene
Summary: It’s just a little song fic about how James fells about Harry. Starts when Harry is born, and ends in the 7 book. Hope you like it. The song is Your Guardian Angel.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.The song is called Your Guardian Angel and it's made by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The characters and story dose, of course, not belong to me either.

**Summary**It's just a little song fic about how James fells about Harry. Starts when Harry is born, and ends in the 7 book. Hope you like it.

**Author's Note:** Hey all, I know this song has been used a lot, but I just love it so much. It's a song fic. and a one-shot. Please Review!!!

* * *

Your Guardian Angel 

Slowly the small eyes opened and reviled the most perfect green eyes he had ever seen, they looked like Lily's, but there was something different about these specific eyes.

_When I see your smile_

_tears roll down my face_

_I can't replace._

James was holding the small baby protectively, Lily was sleeping next to him in the bed. He was about to cry, here he was actually holding his son, his perfect baby boy, the door opened and Sirius and Remus came in.

"So is this my godson," Sirius said grinning, he had never seen James look so proud before.

"Yes, this is my baby, Harry James Potter," James said, as he carefully handed his son over, so Sirius could hold him.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul,_

_and I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

It was in the middle of the night and Harry was crying, James was sitting with Harry in his arms. He was tired, but when Harry called James would come, no matter what. Finally Harry seemed to fall asleep, but James waited a little before he put him back in his crib.

"I love you, Harry," he whispered, right before he put the baby down next to his three favorite toys, a wolf, a black dog, and a stag. At the door he stopped and looked back, his perfect baby boy was sleeping peacefully.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's ok _

_It's ok_

_It's ok_

How could this be happening, how could Voldemort be after his baby. He was holding Harry in Dumbledore's office, Lily was sitting next to him, tears was forming in her eyes.

"Dadda." Came a small voice, James looked down and looked into those green eyes, and he suddenly knew what to do. They had to go into hiding and if Voldemort found them, then he would fight to protect his son, he would die protect his perfect baby boy.

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_and stars are falling all for us_

_days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

It was now a year since he had first laid eyes on his son, time had passed so fast. James looked at his son, riding his very first broom, it had been Sirius's birthday gift to him. Yep, that was his son, defiantly quiddich material. A beater, no not a beater, how about a chaser, no not that either, yes now he knew, his son was going to be a seeker, just like himself.

No matter what Harry was going to be, James would be proud, proud of his perfect baby boy.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_Cause you're my_

_you're my, my_

_my true love_

_my whole heart_

_please don't throw that away._

"Lily, take Harry and go, it's him." He was so scared, not for himself, but for his son. He couldn't let him down, he couldn't let him die, he was just a baby, he was just his perfect baby boy.

_Cause I'm here, for you_

_please don't walk away and_

_please tell me you'll stay, stay.._

He stood next to him, he stood next to his son, his 14 year old son, who was now fighting Voldemort single-handed. He wanted to stay, he wanted to stay forever, but he couldn't, he had to go, he had to leave so Harry could get away safely, but someday he would be with him again, he could be with his perfect baby boy.

_Use me as you will_

_pull my strings just for a thrill_

_and I know I'll be okay_

_though my skies are turning gray._

James was sad, he was sad because his son was about to join him, his son was about to die. Lily, Sirius and Remus was sanding next to him, they were all looking at his son.

"You've been so brave," Lily said.

"You are nearly there," James said. "Very close. We are… so proud of you." It was true, James couldn't have been more proud.

"You'll stay with me," Harry asked.

"Until the very end," James said.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

As they entered Voldemort's camp and James, Lily, Sirius and Remus was about to vanish, one last thought ran through James's head.

'_I will always stay with you, my perfect baby bo., I will always be Your Guardian Angel.'_

* * *

Love it, Hate it.

Please Review.


End file.
